


So Close (Fanvid)

by pathway



Series: True Detective Fanvids [4]
Category: Eyes Wide Shut (1999), True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890313) by [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott). 



b站：http://www.bilibili.com/video/av8335548/  
bgm: So Close - Ólafur Arnalds

 

先让我推一下Knott的Eyes Wide Open这篇AU，从气氛到两个世界观的衔接都超赞！（词穷）估计大家都已经看过了，没看过的还是建议先看文再看Fanvid...  
我对Eyes Wide Open这部电影的理解可能不是很准确，不管怎样我觉得它和TD两者想表达的内容还是有很多共同点，比如说黄衣王和电影里充满仪式感的场景，Dora日记里写着的The king’s children were marked they became his angels, 理想中光鲜亮丽的表象和面具后黑暗的内里，Rust的那句this is a world where nothing is solved…  
这几天翻遍TD第一季能用的素材都用的差不多了hhh这大概是我的最后一个TDfanvid了  
另外，我用到了Eyes Wide Shut的几个镜头所以…注意背后（。

观看愉快;)


End file.
